Snowman
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Loki and Thor are kids and they build themselves a snowman.


Disclaimer: I don't own Thor.

Loki looked up at the soft flakes falling down onto the ground. It had snowed all week but this was the first time that they had been able to get away from the castle to play in it. Albeit they were far from where they were supposed to be playing, Loki thought with a slightly mischievous smile. However where they were supposed to be playing was too close to the castle and there were only a few inches of snow there due to the overhanging buildings and high fences. He much preferred where they were, which was a little further out and, from the look on Thor's face he agreed.

Thor's face although happy was a little rosier than his. Loki wasn't sure why but the cold had never bothered him. Loki could spend hours in it and still not feel cold. Whereas most children including Thor could only handle snow activities for a limited amount of time.

Loki grabbed some snow with his bare hands, not seeing the need to put gloves on like his brother did. Although he did have some gloves along with a cloak by a tree. that way if his parents or anyone else came by he could run and put them on. The last thing he needed was to be seen as more different than he already was. Loki packed the snow into a ball and started to roll it slowly around the ground.

After a few minutes he looked over at Thor, whose cheeks were even more flushed. But it was probably just as likely to be from the cold as from the exertion. Thor was pushing his ball very excitedly across the snow covered ground and to Loki's disgruntlement Thor's snowball was already quite a bit bigger than his. Loki grunted as he pushed his snowball across the ground faster; he had to get his bigger than Thor's. It was a competition they had always had for as long as he could remember. They would both try to get their snowballs to be the biggest. Because the biggest was the best, that meant that you won and got to have your snowball be the bottom part of the snowman. Thor always won everything; Loki wanted just for once to win something. If there wasn't a time limit, Loki was sure he could win because he could outlast anyone in the cold. Thor couldn't stand the cold long though and their parents were eventually going to find them; so they had agreed to a time limit.

Loki found himself breathing hard as he picked up speed again, trying to run faster while pushing the large snowball in front of him. But he wasn't as coordinated as his brother and he kept on tripping and falling down every couple of minutes. Loki heard a loud clanging sound and saw that the time was over. Loki looked at his snowball proudly, it was nearly as tall as him. He looked over to Thor and his hear sunk since it was quite obvious who had won. Thor's snowball towered over his by a half a foot. Loki let a breath out. He was disappointed, he could never seem to win his brother in anything that had to do with might. The fact that Thor was a sore winner did not help at all.

"My snowball is so large. So big, it's ginormous." Thor said with prideful and cocky while flexing his muscles. Loki tried to ignore it though and just used his magic to put his smaller snowball on top of Thor's.

Thor grinned at him and Loki felt the familiar flare of resentment swell in him. Thor only liked magic when it suited him, and didn't make him feel like it was usurping his status as a hero. Any other time he was dismissive of it. Loki batted the feelings of resentment away. Since he knew it wasn't going to be long until someone found them and possibly punished them for being so far from where they were supposed to play. Besides they still had to make the head.

Thor started rolling around a small snowball that he had just made in the snow. As was his right since he had made the bottom of the snowman. When he got the snowball to the size of Loki's head he gave it to Loki. Loki rolled it around until it was a little larger and then passed it to Thor. Who made about a third of his height then handed it back to Loki who made it a few feet taller and passed it back to Thor.

Thor also got to be the one who finished it because he won. After a few more rolls Thor stopped and the two boys looked at it. It was a nice size for a head. Loki brought out the things he had taken from the castle-some of them were stolen from the kitchen- to make the snowman's face from his bag.. He put all the things on top of his bag. He took two parts of a broken toy and put them in the top part of the ball, to made them the snowman's eyes. He took a slice of small dried fruit for the mouth. Thor picked up a turnip and put it in the middle for the nose. The nose was Thor's favorite part. Loki magically lifted the snowman head to rest on top of the middle part.

The two boys stared up at the snowman proudly. It was taller than the two of them together. Even taller than father by a few feet. Thor threw an arm over Loki's shoulder and Loki felt a warmth rush through him, that made him for the moment completely forget about his earlier resentment. Loki couldn't help but grin. However his grin only lasted a few moments before he heard.

"Thor and Loki Odinson! You know you're not supposed to be out here!" Loki shared a brief scared look with Thor before turning towards the voice of their mother. Mother had found them and would be there any second. They were in trouble. Still they both looked at the snowman and shared a brief smile. They knew they might change their mind later but at the moment it seemed totally worth it.

Please review :)


End file.
